For The Perfect Smile
by Light of Fallen Darkness
Summary: A story of Seto and Yami's relationship told through the eyes of Yugi Mutou. Starting from day one to the day that an accident causes Seto to make a decision that will change their love forever. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Okay, I've never been a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! before but the reason I'm writing this fic is due to a sudden obsession with the Seto/Yami shonen-ai pairing that has kept me up almost every night which eventually propelled me into reading Seto/Yami fanfiction, then getting addicted to them. This fic was inspired by a certain Korean music video I saw at a friend's house either in the year 2003 or 2004. This should be a big hint to the plot.

* * *

Seto Kaiba's latest obsession: Painting

The first thought that came to me once I made this news breaking discovery: Why me?

I'll rephrase that. Why Yami? After asking Kaiba this, he just sighed and said, "Because Yami is possibly the most well-known duelist in the world and will no doubt help attract publicity to KaibaCorp's latest project." I raised a questioning brow at this. The brunet sitting before me continued, "Kaiba Land." He simply drawled.

I nodded slowly, "So, what you're saying is you want Yami to be in your advertisement to boost publicity for Kaiba Land?"

"Yes, now will he or will he not accept my proposal? I am giving you fifteen minutes to answer before I head back to my office." Kaiba said impatiently. He motioned for more coffee from a waitress of the small café we were currently at.

"_Well, what do you think Yami?"_ I asked my other self through our mind link.

"_Let me get this straight, Kaiba wants to paint me?"_

"_That's the plan. Are you up for it?"_

"_Oh I'm perfectly fine with doing it but what about you? We're basically the same person so…"_

"_I don't mind. Besides, don't you want to get closer to Kaiba?"_ A sly smirk settled on my face. I could practically feel Yami blush in the Millennium Puzzle.

"He says 'yes'." I blurted out suddenly to the startled CEO. Once he could properly process my words through his mind, he nodded solemnly.

Kaiba requested for the bill from the same waitress, "Good. We can start tomorrow." I was certain the flush on Yami's face had deepened.

"_Aibou, you are cruel." _

"_Really? I always thought I was a sweet and innocent kid."_ I snickered to myself. Yami and I had switched places so now I was in the Puzzle and he was standing at door of the Kaiba Mansion.

He groaned, _"Well you certainly aren't acting like one."_ My other self proceeded to knock on the large wooden door. We waited patiently for a butler or the like to open it but were greeted by the sight of fuzzy raven hair.

"Hey, Yugi! Seto's waiting in the studio." Mokuba smiled cheerfully at Yami and flung the door wide open for us to see the interior of the mansion. Our eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the sight.

A long wooden staircase faced us, spiraling to the second floor of the mansion. What I could only guess as an incredibly spacious living room was at our left with three large sofas and a large screen TV in it. The dining room was at the far back of the mansion, and I'm sure that what we're seeing wasn't even half its full size. Yami's jaw was dangerously close to touching the polished marble floor. "W-wow! Your house is really big." He commented in awe.

Mokuba laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Come on Yugi, it's not that big! I mean, if you compare this to Pegasus's for instance, it'll probably be the equivalent to a doll house."

"Pegasus's is nothing compared to ours." A haughty voice called from above. Kaiba glared at us with cool sapphire eyes. "You're late, Yami."

Yami folded his arms proudly, "You should be glad that I'm even taking time out of my busy schedule to help you with your advertisement." He shot back.

"_What busy schedule?"_ I inquired curiously. There's nothing to do in the Millennium Puzzle.

"_Sleeping."_ Well, almost nothing.

Kaiba scoffed, "Just get up here."

Mokuba glanced questioningly at Yami. "I'm the other Yugi." My other self explained quickly before following Kaiba up the stairs.

"Here." Kaiba spoke suddenly when Yami reached the top. He threw a black, sleeveless leather jacket at Yami, who somehow managed to catch it in his arms. Next, he tossed a pair of black leather pants at his head and two heavy looking black boots at his feet. I think I was right about the boots being heavy. Yami stumbled backwards a bit trying to hold them. "Go change in that room," Kaiba ordered while pointing to a room on our right, "And meet me at the studio over there." He pointed to the room on the far side of the hall with the door half closed.

"Uh, okay." Yami stuttered, desperately trying to keep himself upright and the boots from falling. Kaiba sighed and yanked the boots out of his pale arms like they were as light as feathers and opened the door to the room Yami would change in. He set them down on the floor then sauntered to the studio.

"_Aw, he likes you!"_ I teased, _"Guys don't normally help girls with this kind of stuff."_

"_Yugi, I am not a girl in case you haven't noticed."_ Yami snarled back.

"_No shit, but that doesn't mean you aren't uke."_ He blushed and closed the door behind him.

I don't swing the other way. To be more specific, I like girls and will never be interested in boys (Mainly Kaiba) unlike my other half. However, saying the outfit he wore for the advertisement was just sexy would be the biggest understatement of the year.

Yami emerged in the studio with the leather jacket half zipped to expose his chest, claiming it was too small for him. Yeah right. Anyway he wore low rise pants that revealed his stomach and hugged every muscle in his legs accompanied with a large belt and dozens of chains that hung around the waist. The boots resembled the kind soldiers in the army wore, but there were small chains hanging on the side.

Kaiba took one look at him before fetching a pair of glasses and a black hat from his room. He personally tilted the hat to the left on Yami's wild hair, jutting out a few strands of golden bangs and burgundy hair before sliding the rectangular glasses just below the bridge of his nose. Yami's head could've been mistaken as a tomato at the close contact.

"Whose glasses are these?" Yami asked after fidgeting with the hat so it wouldn't slip.

"Mine."

I was gawking. "Really? I didn't know that you wore glasses." Yami exclaimed. If he was surprised, he did a better job at composing it than me.

"I don't. I didn't even try them on when Gozaburo bought them."

"So you wear contacts?" Looks like the ex-pharaoh learned more about my time than he let on.

Kaiba shrugged but I could see he was greatly embarrassed. "Yeah, they're the reason my eyes are the color they are now."

Another news breaking discovery!

Yami's eyes widened, "You mean your eyes aren't really blue?" Kaiba nodded, his gaze diverted to something on the blank wall. "Then what is the real color of your eyes?" Yami persisted excitedly.

"Look, we're wasting time-"

"Please? I promise I'll leave you alone if you tell me!" Yami pursed his lips and fake tears loomed over his eyes. He definitely knows more than he lets on. I'm kind of proud of him, especially since I used those puppy eyes once to make him get a date for me with Anzu. Not that our relationship went anywhere in the end though.

Kaiba sighed and brought his hand over one eye. He blinked a couple of times before I could distinctively see something drop in it. When he brought his head up to show us, I was struck frozen.

His eyes were violet, almost identical to mine.

"There. Now can we please get on with this?" Kaiba pleaded in exasperation.

Yami shook his head and grinned mischievously, "Nope. Show me your other eye. I want to see how you really look."

Kaiba sighed again and repeated the process. I could tell why he wanted to get contact lenses. His violet eyes did not match his brown hair at all. Yami didn't seem to mind though. My other self smiled and cupped his hands around Kaiba's face, peering closer into his secret crush's orbs. "Kaiba, they're beautiful." He said.

Now it was Kaiba's turn to look like a tomato. I snickered, _"Great way to be forward Yami."_

"_It's true! Seto's eyes are really pretty."_

"…_Seto's?"_ Yami ignored me.

Kaiba whirled around, murmuring a quick 'thank you' over his shoulder and ambled to the canvas that suddenly appeared from nowhere. Or maybe I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings that well. There wasn't much to notice anyway, only the unlimited newspapers that covered the floor.

He put the lenses back into his eyes with no trouble and motioned for Yami to take his place in front of the canvas. "Come on, I don't have all day."

* * *

**  
Light of Fallen Darkness**: Didn't expect that now did you? There is a reason why I had Kaiba wear contacts but I'm not saying anything else. This is probably one of the largest clues to the plot that I'll leave. By the way, if you read this chapter carefully, then you might catch something very interesting but if not, no worries. I'll reveal it in later chapters. Anyway, please review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed but flames will be chucked out the window! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: I am so sorry if the first chapter was screwed up! That's because I'm still trying to get used to the whole Notepad thing.

**Review Responses**:

**AnimeJunky**: Lol! Here's an update! Thank you for your awesome review! I was dying of laughter while reading it.

**dragonlady222**: Nah, Yugi and Seto aren't related though that would b awkward. Hehe, Seto _might_ be using the whole painting idea to get to Yami... You'll have to read and find out yourself!

**kimerakeepdr**: Sorry, I'd like to keep this story within the rating but you'll get something just as good (If not, close enough) in the next few chapters.

**Yami Yuugi**: Thank you!

**Amythest-eyed Koneko**: Hehe, I love suspense. Keep reading and you'll find out. I dropped two hints last chapter but the story will become more clear later.

**SkyRose**: You'll find out.

**Ashly**: Here you go! The second chapter!

* * *

"It's not that it isn't a good painting but why don't you do photo shoots or something? Won't it save a lot more time?" Yami asked while fighting for the beef with Mokuba.

Kaiba scoffed, "Are you kidding? I'm not going to waste money hiring shit heads to cause more problems."

The beef ended up in Mokuba's rice filled plates instead. He smirked at Yami who glared back at him. The Kaiba brothers scare me sometimes.

Painting Yami's portrait for the ad took longer than Kaiba expected. It was close to seven o'clock by the time he finished so we stayed at the mansion for dinner. To mine and Yami's surprise, Kaiba could whip up a really good dinner if he wanted to.

"You should have your own cooking show." Yami had said jokingly. Mokuba choked on his rice in laughter.

Kaiba scowled, "And dress up in those embarrassing hats and aprons? No thanks."

"But you'll look so cute and funny decked out like a chef!" Yami protested. Kaiba flushed and told him to finish his dinner so we can go home.

The sounds of chopsticks tapping on bowls and the occasional fight for food between Yami and Mokuba were the only noises echoing in the dining room. It turns out the Kaibas only had a housekeeper and about two servants looking after the mansion.

Mokuba and Yami locked chopsticks again, this time for the last piece of red octopus dogs. Both of them had to half stand in order to get a firm grip on the piece of meat but Mokuba was struggling more due to his height disadvantage. They grunted and tugged the dog back and forth while Kaiba looked on nonchalantly. His head moved back and forth from his younger brother to Yami like it was a tennis match.

Suddenly, Mokuba did the unthinkable.

He had to let go.

Fuck.

"_Yami!"_ I screamed just as he was sent flying backwards. We both shut our eyes, waiting for the impact, but opened them when neither of us felt it. Yami blinked and realized his head was resting on something. And that something was warm, and it did not have a steady heartbeat.

I silently thanked any god listening for seating Kaiba beside my other self at the dinner table, and blessing him with excellent reflexes as well. Yami turned around and his face crimsoned. Kaiba's long arms held Yami's waist protectively, his chin dangerously close to the spirit's shoulder. Despite the event that just took place, I couldn't stop myself from laughing my ass off.

They stayed like this, icy blue eyes and warm ruby orbs locked together, for ten awkward seconds until Mokuba cleared his throat. I suppressed a giggle when I saw the blushes beneath their eyes as they quickly pulled away from each other and settle back into their seats. Hmm, too bad I didn't have a camera…

"I am so sorry Yami! You could've gotten a concussion and I would be responsible because I was being selfish-" Yami shook his head kindly at Mokuba and raised a hand to stop his rambling.

"No, Mokuba. It was my fault. I should be more responsible instead of acting so childish." He smiled reassuringly at Mokuba who returned it timidly.

Kaiba suddenly dropped his chopsticks, "Do you need a ride home?" He asked monotonously, gazing at Yami with no emotion at all.

Yami blushed, "Um, if it's okay with you, that is, if you want to. I mean, are you sure?" I sighed loudly enough for him to hear.

"_This is no way to impress the love of your life, you know."_

"_Shut up."_

I stuck my tongue out, even if it wasn't going to be seen anyway.

* * *

Well, it was decided. Kaiba would drive Yami home in one of the many cars I'm sure he owned. He led us to one of the garages and opened it himself without any trouble. Yami went as berserk as Jonouchi and Honda would be on Christmas morning. "THIS is your car?" He exclaimed.

Kaiba smirked, "One of them." He answered. His smirk widened a bit when Yami gasped. I think he was glad Yami was impressed.

"But cars like these are really expensive! How could you possibly afford them?" Yami continued with his hands and eyes fixated on the hood. It was actually really cute seeing the once most powerful pharaoh of Egypt gawking over a car like some little kid.

"Are you going to get in or not?" Kaiba called from the driver seat. Yami pouted but got in the passenger seat anyway.

The luxurious BMW did not only have a mini bar, but more horsepower than even I could imagine. Yami was shrieking with delight and laughing the entire way while Kaiba gave a few pedestrians and drivers heart attacks. Even though he managed to suppress it well, I could still see that Kaiba was having fun too.

Unfortunately for the two of them, the fun had to stop when Kaiba made a screeching halt at a red light. If he had heat vision like Superman, I'm sure the traffic lights would be nothing but ashes now. Yami sighed and leaned back to catch his breath. "Impressed?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

Yami grinned, "I would say no just to see the look on your face, but one's conscience can only take so much.

I'm almost certain that hell is a skating rink now, because Kaiba was laughing. This time, it wasn't anything evil or even remotely maniacal, it was genuine. "Hey, let's stop by the ice cream parlor before I drop you off. If you're blown away by this, then you'll probably end up in a coma once I show you what else this thing can do."

A challenging smirk settled on Yami's face, "Try me."

Right after the lights changed, Kaiba's foot slammed against the pedal and the BMW roared past the game shop.

They stopped for ice cream in less than one minute since the traffic lights incident. Kaiba ordered butterscotch for the two of them. "Ever had ice cream before pharaoh?" He teased.

Yami chuckled, "I'm from Egypt Kaiba, not the stone age."

"I was talking about the ice age."

"Three thousand years in the past wasn't even close to that time."

"Either the shit they teach at Tokyo U really is crap or-watch it! Your ice cream is melting." Yami was momentarily alarmed as he tried to lick the dripping substance off the cone but only ended up getting some on the tip of his nose. He was about to wipe it off with a napkin when Kaiba stopped him.

He wiped it off himself, with his tongue.

Luckily, no one was looking this way when he did. Yami's face turned into the darkest shade of red I've ever seen. "K-K-Kaiba!"

Kaiba smirked, "What? I couldn't let my money go to waste now could I?"

"_Yeah right."_

"_Aibou!"_

"_What? You liked it too didn't you?"_

Yami was mute all the way back to the game shop.

* * *

**  
Light of Fallen Darkness**: This chapter was shorter than I thought it would be. Oh well! Anyway, I didn't even think about making Seto and Yami go to the ice cream parlor until the last minute when this chapter would've been more serious than I intended it to be. Still, I had loads of fun writing this chapter! I'll probably write something like thislater but I can't promise anything at the moment! Anyway, please review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed and flames will be used to burn French homework! I'm taking Grade 9 French for Summer School so I can get it over with and do Mandarin next year. Too bad my school doesn't teach Japanese… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Okay, I'll be leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow so don't be surprised if there isn't an update the day after tomorrow. I'll still have to recover from the jet lag...

* * *

Instead of the black ensemble from the day before yesterday, the outfit Yami wore today is anything but black. The boots are an exception. Kaiba chose a white Puma jacket with a wide red stripe running around it and a pair of torn jeans this time. As feminine as the outfit was, only Yami could pull it off without looking entirely gay.

When Yami asked what happened to the other painting, Kaiba smirked and told him if he didn't waste time today then we can see it after. Yami reluctantly kept his mouth shut, but only until he was sure Kaiba had finished sketching his head. "You're really scary when you paint."

That sure caught the CEO's attention, "Excuse me?"

"Remember yesterday? When you painted me, there was this really concentrated look in your eyes. You get so focused in your painting that even now you won't even look at me while talking." Kaiba raised his head up briefly and smirked before returning his attention to the canvas.

"_But that's what you like about him isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so. When I first met Seto, I thought that he was a stubborn, spoiled jackass-"_

"_There you go with the Seto thing again!"_

"_Shut up. Anyway, the more time I spent with him, the more I realized how wrong I was. He may be stubborn but he has strong determination, a good heart through all that stoic, tough guy shit and not to mention a great body."_

"_Pervert, the last part was a bit too much information."_

"_Aw! I'm sorry; did I offend your virgin ears?"_

Touché.

The scratching of pencil against canvas stopped abruptly. Kaiba leaned back on his chair and stared at Yami with cool sapphire colored. He scanned Yami's slim body with an intensity that could make anyone piss in their pants. Even though it was from an artist's perspective (I'm not sure if Kaiba even has one though) I still couldn't help but notice a very, very brief flicker of what I assumed was lust in his eyes.

Kaiba must've finished sketching and was moving on to painting the colors in. It happened yesterday too when Kaiba would stare at Yami for a long time before sketching. When he finished, he would stare at Yami again before proceeding to paint. I don't think even Mokuba has ever seen this side of concentration in Kaiba before.

"So, can we see it?" Yami grinned cheekily as he hurried to keep up with Kaiba's longer strides.

Kaiba said nothing but grabbed the canvas and walked out of the studio, Yami following closely behind. When Kaiba reached what I assume is his bedroom, he opened it and plopped the canvas on his bed. Before Yami could even have time to catch a glimpse of it, Kaiba led him to the computer. The screensaver of the KaibaCorp logo disappeared and a photo program popped up on the screen.

Yami and I were beyond speechless.

There was Yami alright; standing in front of Kaiba Land with one hand holding his glasses just below his eyes while the other was at his hip. A wide grin was on his face, as if saying, "Let's go." I can see why Kaiba wanted to use him in his ad.

"I thought you said you weren't going to-"

"Yes, but that didn't mean I couldn't take photos of Kaiba Land and use them as a background for the ad." Kaiba replied bluntly. Other than the whole Kaiba Land thing, nothing changed in the picture. "Well, what do you think of it?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"Kaiba, if anyone ever tells you that this is horrible, do yourself a favor and beat the shit out of them." Then Yami laughed, "Aside from the fact you had a gorgeous model, this ad is perfect." He received a light, playful blow on the head.

"Just shut up and give me your jacket." Kaiba hissed.

Yami looked up at him and blinked, "Huh? Why?"

"It belongs to one of my employees. She left it on her desk once after work so I thought I'd borrow it." Yami raised a brow but took the jacket off anyway, revealing a surprisingly tiny chest for a male teenager even if he was from Egypt.

Kaiba stared, but only long enough for me to notice. Again, I should really start bringing a camera along to take these Kodak moments. Yami handed the jacket to Kaiba who took it gratefully, "Good. We can bring it over to the office right now before I drop you off."

* * *

Although the long black sweater was itching like crazy, Yami still insisted on wearing it even if his discomfort was probably the most obvious thing in the world right now. In other words, because the sweater was Kaiba's-and smelled like him too, as Yami pointed out in our mind link immediately after putting it on-Yami won't even care if he had to run two miles under the blazing sun as long as he got to wear it.

That guy is obsessed, I swear.

Kaiba had let Yami borrow one of his sweaters so he would at least have some decent clothing to wear once they got to KaibaCorp to return the Puma jacket, but I think he was beginning to regret doing so.

"You sure you don't want to change?" He asked, waiting for Yami to strap himself with the seatbelt of the car. It was a Ferrari this time.

"I'm fine, really! Besides, I don't want to keep this woman waiting." Yami protested weakly.

Kaiba shrugged, "If you're sure…" He hit the gas pedal and the car was already roaring on the street before Yami could even make some last minute decisions.

Apparently the sweater did more harm than good.

Every single person who saw Kaiba and Yami go through the building glared at Yami's attire in disgust (I think it was the torn jeans). They definitely did their worst to hide their disgust but Yami ignored it, as best as he could anyway. He recoiled from their glares and stuck by Kaiba like super glue

We reached the eighteenth floor, the highest of the entire building. After passing through two cubicles, Kaiba dropped the Puma jacket on an unsuspecting woman's desk. She whipped her head up in shock.

"Here's your jacket." He said.

The brunette blushed. Yami and I blushed. Everyone within ear shot stared into the cubicle. I think Kaiba finally got the gist because he flushed and nearly shouted, "You left it here last week so I thought I'd borrow it for a while to use as a prop." He said loudly enough for everybody in the office to hear.

After the awkward silence passed, the brunette grinned. It sent shivers down my spine. "Oh, well, that's fine Mr. Kaiba. In fact, you can use it again or anything else of mine if you want."

I seriously hoped the woman had a death wish, because what she did next was the most daring thing I've ever witnessed.

She started rubbing her hand on Kaiba's arm.

Yami glared at the woman. What's worse for him, Kaiba didn't even flinch, let alone pull away in disgust and fire her. Yami wasn't just jealous anymore, he was furious.

He turned on his heels and stormed to the elevator.

"_That bitch! How dare she act like Seto's her boyfriend just because he was returning a jacket! It's not like he's interested in her! Why I ought to-"_

"_Yami, calm down."_ I sighed inwardly, too late.

"_But why would he let her do that to him? Unless he…"_ Yami trailed off and his ranting came to a halt. He was probably thinking, 'Unless Kaiba likes her too.'

"_Don't worry Yami, he's probably just trying to be polite."_

"_By letting some slut feel him?"_

"_He's not one to make a scene you know."_

"_Still-"_

"Yami!" Kaiba yelled from behind, catching up to him quickly. Yami turned around and frowned. Neither of them said anything as they stepped into the empty elevator.

The silence was killing me, and I'm sure Yami was just dying to say something. When they reached the lobby, Kaiba grabbed Yami's arm and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Yami replied snidely.

"I shouldn't have done that." Kaiba continued, dropping his head to avoid Yami's gaze.

"Done what?"

"_You're really intelligent aren't you?"_

"I'm sorry." Kaiba repeated.

Yami yanked his arm out of Kaiba's grasp, "What the hell are you talking about? Besides, you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything."

Kaiba sighed, "I'm sorry for dragging you here to put you through all that, and I'm sorry for not firing those incompetent fools earlier." A small smile graced his lips. Yami slowly smiled in return.

The next day, half the employees for KaibaCorp left the building sobbing like babies.

* * *

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Well, personally I thought this turned out pretty well. Aside from the fact that this chapter was almost completely pointless, I'm still satisfied with it. I think Yami was beyond OOC at this point (And I hated myself for making him like that) but I was sort of trying to show his more emotional side. Hopefully, you won't be too mad at me for this. Please review! Constructive criticisms are encouraged and flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Hey guys! I'm back! Okay, the thing is I'm using one of the comps of an internet cafe at a recreational centre (Unfortunately, my aunt took her computer along with her when she remarried and moved out of my grandpa's apartment. Since my family's staying there while we're at Hong Kong, I have absolutely no internet access unless I come here.) so if the spaces between words are too far, then I apologize. That's sort of how it works the Chinese way, with the apostrophes and all. Still, enjoy!

* * *

The arcade was loud, very loud. I winced at the sound of an alarm somewhere near the back. Some lucky kid must've hit a jackpot and the like. "Now that looks like an awesome game." Honda smirked, dragging Jonouchi and I over to three empty car seats. 

"Don't tell me you guys are going to race all day!" Anzu groaned from behind.

"Relax! It'll just be a couple of rounds." Jonouchi assured her while slipping in a token. The blue eyed brunette sighed and stood behind us, patiently waiting for us to finally choose our cars.

Well, it is safe to say that Honda won. "Damn it! No fair! I want a rematch!" Jonouchi protested. I had surprisingly come in second place.

"Uh guys? Where's Anzu?" I asked, looking around frantically and distracting Jonouchi and Honda from their would-be fist fight.

"Over here!" The former object of my affection waved us to a corner that seemed to be drawing in a crowd. I could see why.

Seto Kaiba was currently playing a game, but not just any game. It was the latest DDR, Dance Dance Revolution. So far, he hasn't missed a single arrow. "Wow, who knew that rich boy could dance?" Jonouchi whistled impressively.

A thud echoed in the Millennium Puzzle.

"_Aibou, switch places with me, now."_

The song stopped and applause erupted in the crowd. Kaiba didn't pay attention and wiped away the sweat trickling down the side of his face. With the light flashing from the screen, it looked as if his skin was glowing.

"Mind if I try?" Yami asked in his deep voice. Kaiba whirled around and smirked, then gestured for Yami to go on the right platform.

"Of course not, just try to keep up with me." Kaiba inserted a few tokens into the machine and set the game to 'Double' mode.

"I'll do better than that."

"Beat the crap out of him Yami!" Jonouchi cheered from behind. Kaiba just gave him the finger to silence him.

A song was chosen and immediately music was blaring from the speakers. The arrows flashed quickly on the screen but both Yami and Kaiba somehow found a way to keep up with the steps. Gasps echoed in the large-and still growing-crowd they had gathered but that didn't mean the cheers were any quieter.

Neither duelist made a mistake no matter how fast their feet went. They were in sync, moving together like one…

Suddenly, I realized that they weren't rivals anymore. The peaceful atmosphere that always settled whenever both of them were in the same room was-as Anzu puts it-the power of friendship. I know that sounds corny, but it's true.

I think that Kaiba and Yami stopped being wary of each other long before now but this was the first time I really noticed the change.

They were both similar yet completely different at the same time. Sure their dueling skills are equal but I think they also share some kind of loneliness. I once told Yami to take Anzu out, as much as I didn't want him to, because she had been depressed lately.

Yami asked, _"Why?"_ I answered by saying that she liked him a lot and the least he could do was go out with her on a nice date. What he said next plagued my mind for days, _"Aibou, I'm flattered that Anzu would care about me like that but I could never return her feelings. You say all of your friends are mine too but in the end, it's just stupid hero-worship. Anzu has nothing but a silly crush."_ He paused,_ "I would give anything for someone to love me not because I'm the King of Games, but because I am Yami."_

In a way, it is the same for Kaiba. Obviously Mokuba loves his older brother more than anyone else but one could tell he also looks up to him the same way Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu look up to Yami. From the moment Kaiba and Yami first met, I think they saw a reflection of themselves. Though they never did make any sort of pact, I know that they have at least some kind of understanding.

What do they call it when two people make that kind of connection?

Oh yeah, frisson.

"Seto!" The familiar voice of a young boy shouted as the song slowed to a stop. Mokuba rushed up to Kaiba and panted. "I've been looking all over for you! Come on, I need you to help carry my prize! Oh, hey guys. How's it going?" He asked politely.

"Great." Anzu answered, smiling back at the boy.

Kaiba got off the platform, receiving a large groan from the crowd that begged him to at least do one more song. Yami followed in pursuit and two boys jumped onto the platform to play the last two songs, obviously not wanting those tokens to go to waste.

"I'll see you around Yami, you too mutt." Kaiba smirked before going after his brother. Jonouchi scowled at him.

"Bye! Don't forget to drop by our place later Yami!" Mokuba yelled cheerfully over his shoulder.

Three pairs of eyes stared at Yami in curiosity.

"_Oh shit…"_ We thought in unison. Luckily, the DDR game was stationed near the exit…

* * *

Again, Yami was forced to stay at the Kaiba Mansion for dinner since he arrived around four o'clock. Not that he minded though. However, by the time dinner was finished-Kaiba cooked again, he made spaghetti and meatballs-it was already late. To make things worse, it was pouring. 

"You are not going out there." Kaiba demanded as he slammed the door shut when Yami started to open it.

"But, I can't stay here for the night! I mean, Grandpa would be worried about us and-"

"Whoever said you couldn't stay?" Kaiba asked. Yami blushed.

One phone call later, Yami was dressed in one of Kaiba's old pajamas and getting ready for bed after a quick shower in the guestroom.

"_This is weird."_

"_What is?"_

"_I mean, I've never slept outside of the Puzzle before. Maybe we should change places…"_ He trailed off, hesitant.

I shook my head, _"Don't worry, we can switch places again in the morning. For now, just go to sleep."_ My assurances didn't work, because at that moment lightning crackled in the dark night sky with thunder following seconds later.

Apparently, Yami had a phobia of lightning. He yelped and buried his face in the pillow and pulled the blanket above his head, leaving a bit of his wild burgundy hair sticking out.

The door swung wide open and a tall, shadowed figure hurried in. "Yami? What's wrong?" Kaiba asked in concern, slowly pulling down the blanket.

"Kaiba?" Another crack of lightning cut through the clouds. Yami squeaked and tackled Kaiba's waist, burying his head in the latter's chest.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba repeated as he gently rubbed Yami's back to calm him down, his other hand smoothing Yami's spiky hair.

"I-I-it's just that…" Yami blushed and raised his head to meet Kaiba's soft blue eyes. Wait, since when did they…

"Scared of lightning, huh?" Kaiba observed. He carefully lowered Yami back on the bed and sat on the edge, "And to think that a three thousand year old pharaoh like you was the only person capable of saving the world from destruction."

Yami blushed, "Egypt didn't have storms like these." He flinched at the sound of thunder in the distance.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulder, "If it makes you feel better, I'll stay with you for the night." Yami's eyes widened.

"Wha-what?" Before he could protest anymore, Kaiba scooted closer to him and lay down on the bed.

"Goodnight."

Yami blinked once, twice, then rolled over so now his and Kaiba's backs were nearly touching. His face had turned into an extremely deep shade of red. "Kaiba," He whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because…my mother used to sleep with me at night whenever there was a storm."

Whoever said one learns something new everyday was right.

"Really?" Yami questioned, rolling over again so that he could face Kaiba, or his back at least.

Kaiba shrugged, "I used to be scared of lightning and thunder. My mother would come into my room and lay on my bed beside me. She'd help me go to sleep by telling me a story. It helps." He sighed.

A long, awkward silence passed before Yami grinned and tapped the brunet's shoulder, "Do you want to hear a story?"

Kaiba rolled over and a small smile tugged on his lips. He nodded.

"Once upon a time, a merchant lived in a kingdom with his two grandsons…"

* * *

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Now it's finally here! Anyway please review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed and flames will used to burn marshmallows! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: My author's notes are getting shorter and shorter… Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Okay, I'll just shut up now and answer a few reviews.

**Review Responses**:

**Amethyst-eyed Koneko**: #1. Yeah, I thought that Yami was 5000 years old too but most people say he's really 3000 years old. I really don't know but again, I was never a big Yu-Gi-Oh! fan so I just go with what I know. #2. I read from a novel that frisson is supposed to be a connection between two people who like each other. Hehe...

**Hell's Sorrow**: Wow, thanks for all your reviews! I can't read or write Chinese to save my life but I know enough Cantonese to get me around, I'm just not as fluent as the rest of my family. Hehe, don't worry though, I'm not going to get a writer's block in a long time.

* * *

The first thing Kaiba and I saw when we burst through the classroom just before the bell rang, was a pair of fuming copper eyes and shaggy blond hair. "Yug! Where the hell did you go yesterday?" He hissed as I strolled to my seat at the back beside his desk. 

"I had to help Grandpa with some stuff, that's all." I answered as nonchalantly as I could.

Kaiba's brother had a loud voice, and he used it to scare the crap out of Yami and Kaiba when they woke up this morning. They tried to get out of bed before the eleven year old boy could catch them in each other's arms but they ended up tumbling on the floor still tangled together. Mokuba just stared at the two before turning on his feet and letting them know what time it was. After several blinks, the truth hit them hard and Yami scrambled to the bathroom while Kaiba raced into the hallway.

Yami and I switched places right after Kaiba left so one could imagine how surprised Mokuba was when he waltzed back in the guestroom several minutes later.

"Hey Yami, what were you-Yugi?" He rubbed his eyes before realization dawned on him. "Good morning Yugi."

I smiled, "Good morning Mokuba." The blue eyed boy flopped on the bed. He stared at me intently, as if trying to study me. I started tosweat with nervousness.

"Did they do it?" He suddenly asked.

"Pardon?" I stuttered, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Seto and Yami, did they do it?" It took a short time for the sound of Yami choking on air to meet my ears and the heat of my face to increase.

"Wha-where…but…how old are you?" I demanded.

"Eleven." Mokuba answered innocently. Unfortunately for me, he was far from it. What the heck is he learning from that hell hole called school anyway?

"Eleven?"

"Eleven."

"You're not supposed to know about this kind of stuff yet."

"Don't try to change the subject."

Brothers, what did I expect? "Well if it's a no you're looking for, then consider your question answered."

Mokuba sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder if Seto's the older brother or not." He began, "After all, he was practically an adult by the time he started junior high."

"What do you mean Mokuba?" I inquired.

"He's a great brother to have and I would never change him for anything else in the world!" Mokuba continued, seemingly oblivious to my question. "But it's a nice change sometimes when he takes on the role of a father." He smiled. "What I mean is," On second thought, he probably has better hearing than I do, "It'll be even better for both Big Brother and I if he could find someone to fill in the spot of a mother."

Then it all started to click, "Are you referring to Yami when you say you want…a mother?" I asked.

Mokuba smiled, "Seto's changed. He isn't so distant and cold anymore. In fact, he's starting to laugh more now and then. Of course it's rare but you can still see the change. Yami's a good influence on him."

I could practically feel the blush settling on Yami's cheeks.

* * *

"What did Kaiba want with you yesterday?" A brown eyed brunet popped up in front of my face. I didn't even notice the bell for our ten minute break to ring until now. Amazing how much daydreams can take up so much of one's time. 

"Oh, he just wanted a rematch with my other self." I lied. Well, at least it was believable. The gang bought it and the conversation quickly changed to Kaiba. Eventually, Anzu mentioned that Kaiba Land has finally been finished and that the Domino Times says it will be opened by the end of this week.

"How about we go check it out?" She suggested.

"Yeah, so we can laugh our heads off when we see rich boy's butt ugly face on the billboard." Jonouchi snickered.

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that."_ Yami smirked. _"I wonder how far his jaw will drop when the ads come out."_

"_Knowing Jonouchi, it'll definitely be at least four feet."_ I joked, _"Give or take an inch."_

_

* * *

_

Yami was in despair and I was close to being deaf. "So that's it?" He cried. "It's just three ads!"

"And it will be more than enough to attract publicity. I thought you said you wouldn't mind doing this for free." Kaiba raised a brow as he stared down at Yami. He carelessly twisted the cork halfway around a bottle of acid before setting it down on a shelf. Newly developed pictures of Kaiba Land were scattered all over his desk.

"I-I know! But, I was thinking you might need more!"

"_Like a double digit number?"_

"_Shut up. I'm trying to think here!"_

"Yami, did you even take a glance at the news today? Everyone in Domino City is talking about Kaiba Land. I don't need to tire out potential customers before getting them started on the amusement park." Kaiba pointed out as he slowly pushed his way past Yami to the door.

"But-but…" Yami's scarlet red eyes were on the brim of overflowing with tears, "I won't get to be with you anymore!" He blurted out.

Kaiba stopped and turned around slowly to gawk at Yami.

"_Oh shit. I did not just say that."_

"_You did."_

"What did you just say?" Kaiba asked softly.

Yami looked away, "I won't get to be with you anymore." His face reddened greatly. "I won't have a reason to be with you anymore."

This is the part where Kaiba is supposed to glare at Yami with disgust and kick him out the door, literally. Ra or whoever must really love Yami today because, thankfully, none of that happened. Instead, Kaiba walked over to where Yami was and cupped his hands over the spirit's cheeks. He brushed away Yami's tears with his thumbs and connected their foreheads.

"Since when did you need a reason to be with me?"

Whatever Yami was about to say next was cut off by the touch of unfamiliar lips pressing gently onto his. Yami's eyes widened but he slowly closed them and responded to the kiss, placing his hands on Kaiba's chest and pulling the taller brunet closer to him.

I wasn't homophobic, but that didn't mean I would be any less embarrassed if I was. My eyes seemed to automatically shut themselves.

Yami and Kaiba gasped for breath, still not letting of each other. I know for a fact that a smile crept on Kaiba's face while he said, "And it's Seto."

Laughter escaped Yami's mouth. "I love you." I heard him say.

The fact that I was-unintentionally-listening to all this didn't stop Kaiba from replying in a husky voice, "I love you too."

Before he could continue, the sound of a young boy clearing his throat sounded at the doorway of Kaiba's room. Mokuba stood there with a crazy grin spread out on his face.

He started clapping and nodded to Yami, as if giving him some sort of approval. "Now that we know the truth about both your feelings, there is only one question left. How come you guys didn't tell each other sooner?"

I wouldn't be surprised if this kid gets accepted to Tokyo University someday.

* * *

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Yes, this chapter was extremely short but it's the second most crucial chapter to the story so it is only fair. Anyway, if you read this chapter carefully (Especially if you're familiar with photography), I left a huge tip on how the story will end in here. Even if no one catches it though, you will in the next two chapters I promise. Please review! Constructive criticisms are encouraged and flames will be used to make a bonfire and burn all the crap lying around my house. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: For once, I really don't have anything to say. Shocking huh?

**Review Responses**:

**Ashly**: ...Obviously my friends & I weren't the only ones who saw that Korean music video two years ago...

**xSwtLilAngel666x**: I'm sorry if that whole thing confused you! But yeah, I was talking about Honda.

**Amethyst-eyed Koneko**: Hehe, sorry about those teasers...can't resist... Uh, I was referring to Jonouchi in the beginning of the chapter. Damn, that's the second time someone got confused with my descriptions. Guess I'll have to watch out for those from now on, hehe...

* * *

"So, do you think there is any way for Yami and I to have our own separate bodies?" I finished. 

The beautiful Egyptian standing before Kaiba, Mokuba and I blinked. She smiled and nodded, "Of course there is. All you had to do was ask." I groaned to myself as Yami started screaming at me for putting of the 'moment of truth' for so long.

"That will be great Ishizu!" I exclaimed happily. The woman smiled and led us to the back of the museum where the stone tablet with the carvings of Yami's memories was at. A large book sat on the stand in front of it and Ishizu took it from the stand. She flipped through the pages with her slim fingers until coming to a stop somewhere at the end of the book.

"Are you sure this will even work?" Kaiba demanded, most likely concerned about the well being of Yami.

"Yes, but for the spell to work properly I will need Yugi and the Pharaoh to switch places." Ishizu answered. I nodded and placed my hands on the Millennium Puzzle. Yami was all too happy to comply.

Once he was out, I could tell Yami was having trouble resisting the urge to jump Kaiba right there and then. Ishizu must've noticed because she quickly brought her hand over the Millennium Puzzle and recited a chant. The last thing I remembered seeing before standing face to face with my other self was a bright glow that blinded the room.

I opened my eyes, blinking repetitively so I could get used to the light. "Yugi?" A voice cried. I looked up and saw the one person I never thought I would see in person. Yami was equally surprised. Without thinking, I jumped on him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"Yami!" He hugged me back and we just stayed like this, marveling about something I only dreamt about since learning about Yami.

"_Hey Yami, can you stillhear me?"_

"_I can hear you loud and clear but why don't we actually talk to each other instead of through our mind link?"_

"_Because then I would say, 'Your boyfriend's getting jealous'."_

Yami and I let go of each other instantly and smiled at Kaiba who was glaring at me. Mokuba snickered and muttered something under his breath about his overly possessive brother. "What's wrong Seto?" Yami asked in feigned curiosity.

"Nothing's wrong." Kaiba answered, the anger in his eyes simmering down slightly. Ishizu looked back and forth between Kaiba and Yami with a grin. She probably found this entire ordeal amusing.

After thanking Ishizu for the umpteenth time, the four of us were back in-this time-Kaiba's red Ferrari. Yami sat with Kaiba at the front while Mokuba and I occupied the back seats. We drove on for ten minutes until Yami leaned on Kaiba's shoulder, "What are you so mad about Seto?" He purred.

Kaiba grunted, "Nothing." As if, his image on the rear view mirror was a dead giveaway.

Yami chuckled and pecked his newfound boyfriend on the cheek, "You have nothing to be jealous over Seto. I mean, I'm not jealous of you and Mokuba."

Mokuba and I both choked on our breaths. Kaiba blushed, "That's because he's my brother."

"Exactly, Yugi is my aibou, my light. He's like my little brother too." With that, Yami gave Kaiba another peck on the cheek.

Kaiba's image in the rear view mirror was grinning from ear to ear like a lovesick fool.

* * *

Before I knew it, Wednesday and Thursday were long gone. In those nights, Yami had spent more and more time with Kaiba whether at his mansion or in his car. Each time he would come back home with a wide smile on his face and crescent moon hickeys on his neck. Mokuba assured me that whatever they were doing was strictly PG after I asked him in curiosity. 

Suddenly, it was Friday, the day Kaiba Land would officially open and I could finally introduce the real Yami to the gang. We all decided to meet at the Kame Game Shop and get Grandpa to drive us to the amusement park.

"How do I look?" Yami asked nervously from behind the couch where I sat watching the news.

I turned around and my violet eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He was wearing a white tank top of mine, purposely revealing his lightly toned stomach and outlining his slim chest perfectly. He wore tight black leather pants that bunched up at his shoes with almost too many silver chains hanging from the side. Only two brown leather belts kept the pants on his waist. An abundant amount of bracelets covered his arms but only a single earring dangled from his left ear.

Yami held up the Milllennium Puzzle that was around his neck and traced the patterns shyly, "I was thinking about impressing Seto but I guess I went over the top huh?"

"Yami, look at yourself in the mirror and tell me Kaiba's not going to like this."

The ex-pharaoh plopped down beside me on the couch with a satisfying smirk, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Jonouchi's voice hollered from the door. I closed my eyes and started a count down starting from five, judging by the speed of his footsteps.

"Yugi? What are you-Yami! Holy crap! Is it really you?" He gasped. Yami glanced around and winked at him.

"Jonouchi? What's going on?" Honda halted in his tracks, right behind Jonouchi and started gawking at Yami.

I heard Anzu fly in a few seconds later, grumbling about how guys are so impatient, until she caught sight of Yami. She blushed and squeaked, "Yami?"

"Yes, it's me. Surprised?" Yami said teasingly. Anzu's face reddened and gave me an inquisitive look.

"Ishizu cast a spell on us so we can both have separate bodies." I explained.

Honda and Jonouchi snapped out of their stupor after hearing this and the usual chatter began. Anzu sat silently beside me, staring in Yami's direction every now and then while he was joking casually with Jonouchi and Honda. If all this took place a month earlier, I would've been furious and set out to decapitate Yami as soon as we were alone. Then again, Kaiba would kill me for murdering him so it's not like I could anyway.

"_Kaiba's got a rival."_

"_I thought I was his rival."_

"_Not in Duel Monsters, in love." _

"_I'm not following…"_

"_Anzu's still got feelings for you, you know."_

Yami glanced at Anzu and she blushed. She smiled weakly at him and immediately struck up a conversation about nothing at all with me.

* * *

Grandpa hadn't even gotten three feet within Kaiba Land until the first billboard featuring Yami appeared. Everyone, including me and Yami, stared at it for what seemed like eternity. It was the first ad Yami did. "Yami, you never told us you were modeling!" Anzu cried. 

"I'm not. I was just helping Seto with his ad." He answered, blushing at the thought of the Blue Eyed White Dragons lover.

"Seto?" Jonouchi was cut off by another shriek from Anzu. The second ad was of Yami in the 'evil one's'-as Yami oh so delicately put it-Puma jacket. The third and last ad we saw was of Yami in a black tank top wearing worn out cargo pants and sneakers.

The parking lot was flooding with cars but luckily Grandpa just offered to chauffeur and did nothing more than drive us. "Okay kids, I'll be back around five so in the meantime, enjoy yourselves!" He waved at us and drove off.

Hordes of screaming girls and reporters swarmed at us once we stepped through the entrance. To be more specific, they were after Yami. Oblivious to our presence, the crowd bulled over Jonouchi and Honda to get to Yami.

Girls were trying to grab as many articles of clothing from Yami while reporters shoved their mikes and cameras into his face. Anzu was looking nervously at the girls while I tried to push through the reporters, shooting them the best glare I could muster. I just made myself look like a pouting toddler instead.

"Yami!" I yelled, the sea of people pulling me and Anzu further and further from him. His muffled voice called for mine and Anzu's name but I could barely hear it.

Then, silence descended as a cold voice boomed overhead. I blinked as a small pathway was cleared and a brown head bobbed angrily to where I assumed Yami was.

"Kaiba?" Anzu gasped. I jumped up and smirked, despite the situation at hand. Kaiba placed his hand on one side of Yami's waist, glaring murderously at the now cowering girls and reporters.

He scowled, "I hope I make myself clear by announcing to all of you that this is an opening ceremony, not a press conference."

The sound of feet scuffling was all Kaiba needed to hear. He smirked and led Yami through the parting crowd, nodding at me from where I was.

Anzu and I hurried after them with Jonouchi and Honda following in pursuit. It was only until we reached the roller coaster when an incredibly stupid reporter decided to push his luck.

"Mr. Kaiba, what is with this intimacy with Mr. Mutou all of a sudden? Weren't you two Duel Monsters rivals?" Similar questions were fired from other reporters whom have regained their courage.

"Don't these jerks ever give up?" Honda muttered.

As if on cue, Kaiba smirked and suddenly cradled Yami's chin in his hand and kissed him. Yami was blushing wildly but didn't push him away. When they did pull away, anyone within a hundred meters had their eyes and mouths wide open.

Jonouchi and Honda's arms were drooping lifelessly in front of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Anzu staring with unshed tears hovering over her eyes and a blush on her paled face.

"Now if you don't mind," Kaiba smirked even more, "I would like to get on with my date. The next person with a camera, microphone or pen to come within a three feet radius will be escorted out of the park by security."

The reporters disappeared in less than thirty seconds. Yami glared at Kaiba and punched his arm playfully, "Since when were we on a date?"

Kaiba cocked his head at us and grinned, "Since those space cadets you call friends were given free passes to all the rides." He produced four tickets in his hands.

Before I knew it, Jonouchi and Honda seemed to forget about the recent events and lunged greedily at the tickets.

* * *

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Wow, this chapter was longer than I had anticipated. Anyway, please review! Constructive criticisms are encouraged and flames will be laughed at! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: I am really, really, really sorry I couldn't update earlier! I was busy trying to find an Alphonse plushie for my friend. Yeah, not a really eligible excuse huh?

**Ashly**: Unfortunately, not even my friend knows the name of the music video...

* * *

To my surprise, and gratefulness, Grandpa wasn't as shocked as I thought he would be once I broke the news to him about Yami and Kaiba. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I may be old but that doesn't mean I'm blind." Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and I stared after him like he was an oracle of some sort. 

Several phone calls later, the gang decided to sleep over so we can peg Yami for the details of his 'date'. Anzu remained quiet the entire time. In fact, she seemed to space out more, not in an upset way though I don't think.

By midnight, there was a small rapping at the door. I hurried to get it but had to step back once I opened the door. Yami fell on the floor with Kaiba on top, a heavy make out session underway.

I cleared my throat as loudly as I could before Kaiba reluctantly got off of Yami. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep his arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Well, how was your 'date'?" Jonouchi and Honda snickered. Kaiba scowled at them while Yami blushed.

He shrugged nonchalantly and narrated the things he and Kaiba did the past few hours. "Oh, we went to see Beauty and the Beast at Domino Theatre-Seto had a personal booth you know-after hanging around the amusement park. Then we had dinner at the mansion." I could've sworn I saw dreamy stars in his eyes.

"You had dinner at the Kaiba Mansion?" Jonouchi and Honda gasped.

My former other half nodded proudly, "Yeah. Did mention that Seto's an excellent cook?" Kaiba scowled at Honda and Jonouchi as they continued to gape at him.

Yami chuckled and hurried upstairs to the bathroom. "Make yourself at home!" He shouted from the stairs.

Kaiba sighed and plopped down on the couch, seemingly unaware of the rest of us. That was a big mistake. Jonouchi and Honda stepped forward and surrounded Kaiba. He snapped at them, "What do you want?"

Jonouchi whipped out a flashlight (I have no idea where he got it) and shined it on Kaiba's face. He winced at the light and growled at Jonouchi, "What the hell are you doing?"

Honda ignored him and stepped forward, "Kaiba, are you and Yami getting serious?"

"And I should tell you because?"

"We ask the questions, not you." Jonouchi aimed the flashlight closer to Kaiba's eyes, nearly blinding him.

"Stupid mutt." He muttered before turning to Honda and sighing, "I guess we are. How should I know? It's only been about a week since we got together."

Honda seemed to take this into consideration before deciding the answer was acceptable. "Okay, next question: Do you love Yami?"

Kaiba blushed, "Nosy preps, I'd say this is an invasion of privacy." He sighed again, "Yeah, he and Mokuba mean more than the world to me."

"This is your last chance to come clean and say you're just using Yami for whatever sick revenge you have planned before we kick your ass through hell and back."

Kaiba jumped up from his seat and grabbed Jonouchi's collar. "Listen mutt, I told you that I love Yami more than anyone else in the world besides Mokuba. I would kill for him, die for him, do everything in my power to make him smile and keep him happy." He was breathing harshly, his normally emotionless blue eyes now burning with anger.

Jonouchi smirked, as if expecting this answer. He wasn't even taken by surprise by Kaiba's outburst to begin with. "Congratulations asshole, you pass." Kaiba dropped him on the ground with a confused expression written all over his face.

"What happened to rich boy?"

"Not calling you that anymore is Jonouchi's way of saying, 'Welcome to the friendship patrol'." Honda quickly explained.

Kaiba's eye twitched, "Just because you're friends with Yami doesn't mean I have to start hanging out with your silly little dork squad."

"Why you-" It took the combined power of me and Honda to hold Jonouchi back from ripping Kaiba's brains out. Not that he could anyway.

"Kaiba!" Anzu cried, startling even Kaiba from the potential third World War. She walked up to him, straightening to her full height. "Like you, Yami is the one I love the most." She hesitated before continuing in a softer tone, "But I knew he would never return my feelings. When he's with you, there's a glow in his eyes that I never see unless you're there. All I want is for that glow in his eyes to never go away."

Suddenly, the air conditioner seemed to turn on by itself. Right now Anzu's face could be mistaken for a she devil. Though Kaiba hid it well, I could still see that he was frightened by the sudden change in attitude. If there's one thing I learned from growing up with Anzu, it's that girls are scary.

"That means if you hurt Yami even the slightest bit, I will kill you slowly and painfully." When she heard Yami ambling down the stairs, she smiled and leaned back. It was almost as if she had that look of innocence on her face the entire time. "So take good care of him!"

Kaiba nodded dumbly, probably still scared out of his wits. If he was someone else, he'd most likely need some mental therapy.

"What have you guys been talking about?" Yami asked curiously.

"Nothing." Anzu answered in her usual perky voice. Jonouchi, Honda and I nodded in agreement.

"I should go." Kaiba murmured and dashed toward the door, giving Yami a quick goodbye kiss on the way out. The next thing we knew, the Ferrari was screeching through the road faster than the speed of light.

Could we really blame him?

* * *

Less than a month later, the world finally learned to accept Kaiba and Yami's relationship. In fact, there's even a fan club dedicated to them! To my utter surprise, Anzu joined it and started looking at some of the boys in our class a little differently. What really scared me, Jonouchi and Honda was how she sometimes wore this shirt with the picture of Kaiba kissing Yami in the amusement park saying, 'I love boys who love boys'. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonouchi demanded once.

Anzu gave him an evil, mysterious smirk, "It means what it says."

"You like gays?" Jonouchi drawled slowly.

"Shonen-ai, get used to it. It's hot and not going away for a long time."

Honda and I proceeded to follow Jonouchi to the bathroom where he barfed out all the contents of his breakfast in the toilet. As I said, girls are scary.

Slowly but surely, bits of Yami's personal belongings began to disappear from the house and wind up at the Kaiba Mansion. "Are you moving out or something? I mean, Grandpa and I wouldn't mind since you have your own body now and all." I once joked.

"Shut up Aibou." He had retorted, but dropped the subject and didn't argue back. However, other possessions of his continued disappearing and Yami's time spent at the Kaiba Mansion increased.

Only days later, did an invisible shadow of fate seem to cast over our lives. We didn't know it at that time, but Yami and Kaiba's relationship was going to take a big U turn for the worst.

It all started on an uneventful Sunday when Grandpa was out and I was given the torturous duty of looking after the shop. The shop can be busy as hell on the weekends but today seemed to be an exception.

The phone rang and I lazily reached for it from the counter. "Kame Game-"

Loud sobbing sounded from the other side. I started at the receiver for a moment in wonder. "H-hello?" I asked.

"Yugi! Oh my God, you have to get to Domino Hospital now!" Though cracked and hoarse, it was obviously Mokuba's voice.

"Mokuba? What's going on?" I said with worry in my voice.

He sniffed, "B-big Brother, they were…" Mokuba broke into a sob.

I placed the receiver next to my other ear, "Mokuba, calm down. Tell me exactly what happened to Kaiba."

Mokuba inhaled deeply and I waited patiently for him to continue. Dread grew in my heart with every second passing, though I didn't know why yet.

How I wish I never found out the truth.

"S-Seto and Yami were developing some pictures they took the other day… They were in Big Brother's room and…" He stopped for a moment but was still determined to continue.

"Y-Yami went to go get some Acetic Acid from the shelf to help develop the pictures but it was too high for him. He fell and accidentally knocked the bottle over…"

My breath hitched, "And?"

The long pause on the other line was deafening. "It spilled all over his eyes."

I immediately hung up and raced to the door.

* * *

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Um, please don't kill me or else I won't update? Please review! Constructive criticisms are encouraged and flames will be laughed at. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Okay, this is-unfortunately-the final chapter. Mind you, I wasn't too proud of it. It's either because of the millions of scene changes or because of the shock of getting nine reviews in one day (A huge apology to all of you for last chapter!)... Anyway, I had to edit this chapter like sixty times so please forgive me if there are still some mistakes hanging around!

**Review Responses**:

**Anime-Blade**: Eek! Please don't kill me! Again, I am very, very, very sorry!

**Amethyst-eyed Koneko**: You're half right... Unfortunately, if I say anything more I'll be spoiling this chapter.

**Kirazmin**: No problem. Thanks for the advice! I'll definitely try to brush up on my writing style and timeline. Stupid English teachers, they always bug you on writing properly but they never give you the chance to since they're always limiting the number of words you can use in mini stories and such...

* * *

"His eyes are too damaged to be repaired. I am very sorry." The doctor said sympathetically after all our pleadings for him to repair Yami's eyes. 

"Look doc, if it is money you want then just name your price." Otogi persisted.

The old man shook his head sadly, "You could pay me all the riches in the world and I still wouldn't be able to give your friend the proper surgery he needs. If he's lucky enough, all he'll see are blurry shapes and colors." He smiled softly at us, "But with many helpful friends like you, he won't even need it." With that, the grey haired adult closed the door behind him as he ambled down the hallway.

I sighed, "Other me?" I whispered and placed my hand just above the bandages wrapped around his eyes before gently stroking his wild hair.

Shizuka sobbed, "Why? Why do these things always happen to people who don't deserve it? It's so unfair!" Jonouchi and Mai were immediately by her side, doing their best to comfort the girl.

A sniffle escaped from Mokuba, I guess he still had some tears to shed. I patted him on the back, "Go ahead, it's okay to cry." He did.

Honda looked around, "Hey Mokuba, where's your brother?"

"B-big Brother said he would come later, that something came up."

Anzu folded her arms and grunted, "That creep. What could be so time consuming that he can't even visit Yami at the hospital?"

* * *

Everyone began leaving the hospital one by one, until only I was left. It took about three nurses to drag me out to go home. Visiting hours ended too quickly in my opinion. However, I couldn't keep Grandpa waiting anyway. 

I hadn't even taken three steps out the door when a familiar blur of white and black sped past me to the nearby doctor. My mind vaguely registered to me that he was the one in charge of Yami.

Kaiba stopped in front of him, totally oblivious to me, and began talking at such a fast pace I decided to give up on listening into the conversation. Besides, something he had dropped on the ground caught my interest at that moment. I picked up the photo and gasped.

There was no doubt about it; this picture was obviously responsible for Yami's current state. Still, I could see why he and Kaiba were so desperate to get it developed.

Yami's head was resting on top of Kaiba's head with his hand cupping the latter's cheek; Kaiba's head was turned so only his profile was shown and his hand was stroking Yami's hair. They both had the largest smiles I had ever seen.

"…Don't worry Mr. Kaiba. I can assure you, his sight will be as good as new by tomorrow morning." I whirled around to see Kaiba and the doctor shaking hands. The doctor's face darkened a bit and he continued in a quieter voice, "Are you sure though?"

Kaiba nodded determinedly, "Yes, very." His voice cracked just slightly. Two years ago, I wouldn't have even noticed this change.

He turned around and seemed taken aback when he saw me, even a little nervous. I gulped, "You dropped this." Kaiba took the picture into his hands and his eyes twinkled for a moment.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He was cut off shortly by the doctor who appeared behind him with an excited expression written on his face, "Mr. Mutou! I'm so glad you haven't left yet…"

While all this took place, Kaiba quietly slipped into Yami's room. Surprisingly, none of the nurses even gave him a second glance.

I would soon find out why.

* * *

"Selfish bastard." Jonouchi muttered, taking in the interior of the Kaiba Mansion with awe. "He had all this room to himself yet never even invited us to come." 

"Actually, I wouldn't either if I was in his shoes." Honda chuckled.

"Why I ought to-"

"Guys we're here to get Yami's surprise party ready, not start a fist fight! You can kill each other after we get everything done." Anzu yelled, a hint of tiredness in her voice.

Jonouchi and Honda reluctantly let go of each other's collars and began hanging up the streamers. The girls wasted no time in baking the cake after being led to the kitchen. I was given the duty to stand at the door and watch out for Mokuba and Yami, though Mokuba assured us that he would keep Yami busy for about three more hours. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Otogi arrived two hours later with the presents we had each chipped in for him to buy. Ryou was the last to arrive. However, when I opened the door to greet him, he just froze.

"What's wrong Ryou?" I asked curiously. He pointed to the staircase behind me.

"Isn't it bad luck?" He drawled. Apparently, Ryou is quite superstitious.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jonouchi called from the stairs.

Ryou stepped in and eyed the staircase carefully like it was a blob of goop. "Well, it is considered bad luck to have the staircase facing the doorway of a house because it's like all your fortune will go right out the door." He inserted his own hand quotations.

Honda snorted, "That's crazy talk Ryou. Kaiba's way too rich to be bankrupt."

"Fortune doesn't always come in the form of money." Ryou muttered. I had no idea how right he was.

* * *

Yami carefully unfolded the bandages. We all hitched our breaths in anticipation, and nearly fainted at what we saw. The Game King's eyes were no longer the color of blood, but purple. It was almost identical to mine, only slightly darker. 

"What? Don't tell me they screwed up my eyes." Yami joked nervously. Mokuba wordlessly handed him a mirror, and Yami nearly fell over.

"Exactly what did the doctor do?" I asked slowly. Yami shook his head.

"All I remember was how Seto held my hand," Cue in blush, "To comfort me and explain that the doctor would perform an operation on me."

"They must've given you some medicine." Shizuka explained. We all nodded in agreement, but a small feeling of dread rose in my stomach. I think that Yami felt the same way too.

"Hey Mokuba, where's Kaiba?" Mai suddenly asked. The room quieted and something flashed through the younger Kaiba's eyes.

"Um, he's a bit tied up right now," He answered. Then he turned to Yami and said, "But he wanted to know if you can meet him at the harbor tomorrow morning at nine. Can you?" Hope shone in his eyes.

Yami smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Grandpa taught me to never meddle in other people's business. However, I'd like to make this particular situation an exception. The next morning, Yami got up early to go to the harbor. I slipped after him quietly, making sure to not be seen. 

When we got to the harbor, I only saw one other person with a dog. Yami was anxiously scanning the area for Kaiba. He suddenly let out a shriek and rushed to the person with the dog.

"Seto!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I blinked. Kaiba was hardly recognizable with his back turned, especially with the dog and the sunglasses and…

I quickly hid behind a crate, my stomach rising to my throat. Yami lunged at Kaiba as he turned around, oblivious to the white and red striped cane his boyfriend carried. Kaiba looked stunned at first, but his hand slowly found its way in Yami's hair.

"Seto! I'm so glad that I wouldn't have to-Seto? What are you looking at?" Kaiba was staring right over Yami's head in my direction. I tried to hold in the tears threatening to fall from my eyes, knowing that he can't see me even though I'm standing in plain view.

Yami cupped Seto's face with a worried expression on his face, "Seto?" He whispered quietly.

Kaiba leaned into Yami's touch and took both Yami's hands in his, "Yami, there's something I have to tell you."

That was enough. I couldn't stand it anymore and ran.

* * *

Yami came back home that evening with a far away look in his eyes. He didn't touch his food at all for dinner so Grandpa just let him go to bed earlier. Even then he just sat on his bed, staring at the picture of him and Kaiba. 

It was well after midnight when I was awakened by the sound of a taxi horn honking for its customer. I rubbed my eyes and glanced out the window to see Yami ambling out of the game shop with a duffel bag.

My lips curved into a small smile as I shut my eyes to regain some sleep. There was no need for me to turn around to check on the empty bed beside mine. I already knew that when I wake up in the morning, the sheets will be neatly made and a letter of explanation will be sitting on top of it.

Any kind of stress or worry I still had suddenly left me, with only one thought to occupy my mind: Yami wasn't coming back. He was going to Kaiba and he was going to stay there with him for a long time.

For some reason, I knew that no matter what happens next, everything was going to turn out just fine.

* * *

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Writing the last scene was actually harder than I thought. I wanted to make it just right and sentimental without making it sound corny or going overboard. Anyway, I was wondering if anyone caught the whole stairway facing the door thing back in chapter one. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed and flames will be used to roast the two shrimps I had caught today! Don't ask... Before anyone asks, no, there will be no sequel. My friend's chameleon is already putting this huge plot in my head that I can't really do a lot about. 


End file.
